


Night Cap

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Midnight, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Ennoshita makes sure his girlfriend goes to sleep on the night before their last first day of high school.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Kudos: 16





	Night Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

Nothing but the fluorescent strands of the alarm clock is seen in your room. It’s pitch dark everywhere, even as you look out the window from the way you’re positioned on your bed. With your ear pressed to the pillow, your phone balances on the other end, allowing for optimal hearing. It has only been a minute since he’s called you and sometimes, you can’t tell if he’s supposed to be your boyfriend or your mom.

“Hey, you know you need to go to bed, right? We actually have classes tomorrow.” There’s something peaceful about hearing his voice any time of day, but especially at night time. It’s like a night cap, something to lead you into the darkness, and he’s the perfect sip of addiction to put you down.

You shift and the back of your head is now on the cool side of the pillow. The speaker end of the phone is positioned to be perpendicular from your ear. “I know, but I’m just too excited for school to start. It’s finally our last year.”

“Well, that’s a first from you,” he murmurs in his drowsy stupor, probably also settling nicely into his pillow. You can imagine his hair, flowing from one part of his head to the other, just waiting for him to toss around in his sleep so that when he looks into the mirror in the morning, he’ll be reminded of a crow’s nest. You know he’s probably fighting to stay awake, but even at his best, his down-turned eyes do nothing to help him fight his case.

“I know you’re ‘Mr. Class 4,’ and you take all of those prep courses,” he literally imagines you folding your fingers into air quotes as you say this. “but I can be excited too.”

“I’m not saying you can’t, but I’m just saying you should get some rest. You won’t be able to stay up during school if you’re awake now.”

“Then how come you’re awake?”

“Because,” he pauses for a while and you’re almost afraid he’s cut off but you can still hear the rising and falling of his breath, steady and soft. “Because you’re awake. I wanted to make sure you slept before we started classes tomorrow.”


End file.
